I am a Death Eater, I am a Double Agent
by Rikky
Summary: Lily saves Severus from the life of a death eater, but what does it take.


Ha, my second ever short fic. I wrote this on whim in the middle of the night, it's an extra scene into the past of my story, Where have all the children gone. Well, I won't go much longer, I'm wasting your time. Please read.

Severus Snape:

I am a Death Eater- I Am a Double Agent

I hate the world today

You're so good to me, but I know that I can't change,

Tried to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath

Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried

Must have been relieved to see a softer side

I can understand how you'd be so confused

I don't envy you

I'm a little bit of everything

All rolled into one

I'm a Bitch 

I'm a lover

I'm a child

I'm a mother

I'm a sinner

I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed 

I'm your hell

I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between 

But I wouldn't want it any other way...

...I'm a Bitch

I'm a tease 

I'm a goddess on my knees

When you hurt

When you suffer

I'm your angel under cover

I've been up

I'm revived

Don't say I'm not alive

You wouldn't want it any other way...

Bitch~ Meredith Brooks

*

"Severus, really I hate the world today, what we've come to, what it has made _you_," Lily said to the man sitting across form her Severus Snape. 

"Lily, you're so good to me but I know that I can't change. The world didn't make me this. I did. This is what and who I am. _I_ am a Death Eater."

"I tried to tell you. I've tried so many times. I know that this isn't you."

"You look at me like... like maybe I'm an _angel_ underneath."

"You are – innocent and sweet."

"Look yesterday, I cried. You must have been-" 

"Actually, I was relieved to see a softer side. I'd begun to think you were a lost cause. You proved I was right all along. People are good at heart."

"Lily, I can understand how you'd be so confused, but really my life isn't what you think. I am a death eater it sucks but I am a Death Eater."

"I don't envy you. I'm trying to save you."

"Look lily don't you understand I am a Death Eater- I am a"

"Little bit of everything all rolled into one."

" I am a Death Eater," Severus said his voice slightly weaker. Hearing the change in tone empowered Lily, she knew she was getting to him.

  
"And I'm a Bitch, sometimes. Other times I'm a lover,"

"James' Lover. I am-" Severus said somewhat bitterly.

" You're a child! I'm"

"Well, you're a mother! You shouldn't be talking to me. I'm a sinner, I am a Death Eater, I am a"

"Saint. In another lifetime you could have been a saint. Voldemort turned you. You deserve a second chance."

"I don't. And if I did, people don't always get second chances. You only have one life to live. I am bad in this one. I am a Death Eater."

"I may have been hadn't I grown up how I had. I do not feel ashamed to say it."

"I am a Death Eater. I am your Hell."

"Look if you're my Hell then I am your Dream. I would only waste my time on someone who is my Hell in your dreams."

"I'm not good. I'm bad. I'm a Death Eater. I'm nothing in between. I wouldn't have it any other way." Lily, getting desperate stood up and kissed severus full on the lips.

"Sev, I am"

"A bitch!"

"Really sev, I'm"

"A tease."

"I'm trying to help you an angel taken by Hades,"

"If I'm an angel, you are an exalted goddess,"

"I'm on my knees! When you hurt... when you suffer, I'm an"

"angel undercover. Look Lil' I've been up, up to Voldemort. This isn't the world you think it is. People aren't good. I am one of them I am"

"You just need to be revived."

"Don't say I'm not alive. I live every day how I chose."

"Don't try and tell me you wouldn't want it any other way," Lily was almost ready to give up, but she had seen this man cry. She knew he had a heart. He knew how to keep it buried.

"So maybe I would..."

"You can. Dumbledore would take you back. You could save lives, instead of take them. The good guys always win. You could be on the winning side."

"A double agent. You know what he does to double agents. He hunts them and kills them,"

"Right now you live on other's lives. You could pay your karmic dept by saving more lives then you took," Lily reached over and touched Severus's hair, then face. "You didn't used to look like this," He spoke tenderly. "Don't tell me you like the look. You just hate yourself so much, you can't bear for you to look good."

Severus opened his mouth in shock that anyone could read his heart so well. 

"Think of your daughter." These words made up his mind. His and Lily's daughter who was two months old was the only thing he lived for anymore. He didn't want her to know such a father. An evil one. 

"I'll do it," He whispered. "I'll do it."

*

Please come to my group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracoTitilandus

It's a young club and we could really use members. There you will find all my stories, and after Christmas, I'm starting a 5th year, novel length which I will hopefully finish before the actual book comes out. 


End file.
